La toile déchirée
by Shar'Auvryndar
Summary: Une guerre séculaire déchirant les âges de Menzoberranzan.
1. Chapter 1

**Préface**

Auteur : Shar'Auvryndar

Disclaimers : les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas …

* * *

**Prologue :**

Où sont les Royaumes Oubliés ?

Féerûne n'est qu'une petite portion de terre au centre d'un monde très vaste, qui n'est que la 3ème planète d'un groupe de 8 planètes en orbite autour d'un soleil.

Abeir-Toril, plus souvent appelé Toril, est le nom de la planète où se trouvent Féerûne et les Royaumes Oubliés, comme la Terre est la planète sur laquelle se trouve l'Eurasie. Ce nom signifie "berceau de la civilisation", mais on l'utilise peu de la langage courant.

Toril est d'une taille comparable à la Terre, dominée par un immense continent situé dans l'hémisphère nord, et par d'autres continents disséminés à sa surface. La partie ouest du continent nordique est appelée Féerûne, la partie est, Kara-Tur, et la partie sud, Zakhara.

Ombre-Terre se situe sous la surface de Féerûne et est aussi appelé "Monde des Profondeurs". C'est un vaste réseau de couloirs, grottes et cavernes, de passages et de rivières d'eau et de lave, habités par de sombres créatures plus perfides les une que les autres. Mais une race règne en maître dans ces lieux... on les appellent les Drows (Elfes Noirs).

Les plafonds de pierre d'Ombre-Terre ont d'étranges caractéristiques : des stalagmites aussi pointus que les dents d'un dragon, des rideaux de roche semblables à de la dentelle, des voûtes et des ponts gracieux. Le silence lourd et troublant est brisé par de lointains échos. Ils amplifient le son de la vie, les craquements et les profonds grondements de la roche qui se déplace et qui se brise, ainsi que les murmures de l'eau courante


	2. Chapter 2

Shar'Auvryndar 1er fils de la seconde maison de Menzoberranzan

Vingt mètres et tout de suite à gauche, si je me souviens bien de ce que Elmaria nous a dit… 

Shar courait depuis maintenant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes derrière le Baphytorr et, ces créatures courant plutôt vite, il commençait à avoir le souffle court…Bon comme on ta apprit à l'académie…pas de survivants

il s'arrêta de cogiter : il commençait à entendre des bruits de fers ; une bataille devait se dérouler pas très loin, peut-être même à une centaine de mètres tous au plus …

Le Drow glissa ses mains sur les gardes de ses deux épées Eirtwill et Zarkeill ; ces lames étaient ses seules amies, toujours à ses cotés lorsque il se retrouvait au cœur de la mêlée ; il ne pouvait compter que sur elles. Spécialement faites pour lui dès sa naissance, ces lames magiques avaient grandies avec lui et étaient devenues peu à peu une extension même de son corps et de son esprit. Eirtwill brillait d'un flux magique bleu alors que Zarkeill, dégainée les runes sur l'épée émanées d'une aura noir …

Voilà que le passage tourne à gauche… Saless dal raye… (Expression de la surprise en Drow, comparable à « oh merde … ») : Là devant ses yeux gisaient les corps de deux soldats de sa patrouille mais aussi une prêtresse de Lolth … nue. Elle était face au jeune guerrier mais le pire était qu'une de ces horribles créatures était en train de … Cette scène d'horreur pour le drow le fit presque vomir : Il devait arrêter à tout prix cette union contre nature.

Tu vas crever saloperie ! Je vais t'arracher les tripes…

La haine et la colère le possédaient et décuplaient ses forces.

Ertwill s'éleva dans les airs alors que Zarkeill fendait droit vers la tête de l'immonde créature. Le Baphytorr le vit juste à temps pour esquiver sur la gauche ces attaques. L'homme bête ne prit même pas le temps de se rhabiller, il s'empara de sa hache à doubles tranchants et fonça sur le guerrier qui osait le défier dans cette situation peu commune. Il frappa de sa hache l'endroit où se trouver le jeune drow quelques secondes avant … mais il était trop lent, bien trop lent ; Shar était déjà sur un petit rocher. La hache se planta durement dans le rock qui éclata sous l'impact. Shar eut juste le temps de sauter, épée en avant, pour atterrir debout sur les épaules de son adversaire. Eirtwill et Zarkeill plongèrent dans la chair, l'une au niveau de la ceinture scapulaire (haut de l'épaule) et l'autre à l'abdomen. Le sang rouge vif jaillit par flots avec la pression artérielle alors que toute la haine et la colère de Shar se libéraient et il acheva son adversaire d'une dizaine de coups. Son ennemi à présent réduit à l'état de charpie , il s'approcha de la prêtresse encore inerte par le choc émotionnel et physique et la redressa.

-'' Jal kales ''( à ton service en drow ) comment te sens tu ma sœur ? fit le guerrier encor recouvert partiellement du flux vitale de son adversaire.

Ton nom guerrier ?

Shar'Auvryndar 1er fils de la seconde maison de Menzoberranzan. Il passa son regard sur le corps nue de la prêtresse il remarqua le sang qui coulait d'entre ces jambes. Tu a passer un mauvais moment oublie le …

La jeune drow reprit repris les restes de ces vêtements puis demanda au guerrier de la raccompagner en ville

Putin j'ai étais trop lent quelque secondes de plus et elle serait restée pure maintenant elle va être sacrifier par sa matrone quel plaie pffffff…dommage elle était pas mal

Shar de retour en ville passa au bazar ou il ne trouva guerre d'objets intéressants, las de sa journée il alla faire son rapport à l'académie militaire reçu les 15 pièces d'or pour cette élimination puis il prie la direction du château de sa famille

pfffffffff………lassitude…..je m'ennuie ici je ne peux pas exprimer l'étendu de mes talents … lord de la quête pour retrouver les hérétiques de Ravenholm nous sommes tombés dans un nid de Gric et j'avais bien crue que j'allai y rester …

Il arriva tous haletant devant l'impressionnante construction qu'étais le château Auvryndar

tien tous les soldats de la maison sont dans la coure …il y a de l'évènements importent dans l'air

Shar franchit rapidement le portail central du château ; il n'était absolument pas prêt pour voir sa mère, sa chemise de mailles était complètement recouverte de sang séché et ses cheveux étaient collés par un mélange de sang et de sueur en bref il était très loin du stéréotype du jeune prince drow. Sa mère, la Matrone Brizalia'Auvrundar était encore dans toute sa splendeur et sa magnificence. Cette drow, forte de ses 500ans de règne sur le clan et qui entendait bien le rester pour le double encore, passait en revue ses soldats avant de s'arrêter au niveau de son fils.

- Tiens donc mon fils, à te voir tu as dû encore bien t'amuser avec une de ces sales bestioles qui peuplent nos galeries… - Oui mère, plus précisément un Baphytor. - Hum, tu as l'air en un seul morceau et c'est mieux pour toi car la guerre gronde entre les clans supérieurs et les coalitions des familles moyennes. - Quelles sont les présages de Lolth sur cette situation ? demanda Shar à sa mère. - Elle reste silencieuse à se sujet mais elle nous a quand même accordé nos sorts. - Très bien, je me tiendrais à votre disposition mère matrone si quelqu'un doit être assassiné vous savez à qui vous adresser. - Oui mon fils le clan et fier d'avoir des maîtres assassin comme toi mais une seule erreur et tu verras à quel point notre déesse récompense les incompétents… au fait quelqu'un veux te voir dans trois lumières de Narbondel(3 heure) à l'académie de magie ... - Qui mère matrone ? oh un ami de longue date quelqu'un avec qui tu as jadis travailler… Daé'Nalis ! cria le Drow un sourire bien apparent. 

-C'est Exacte fit la Matrone. Maintenant vas te préparé .

Shar courra comme un dingue jusqu'au fond de sa cour fit un énorme saut et l'évita jusqu'au balcon principal du château (en fait il avait concentré tellement d'énergie magique que c'était plutôt un vol que un saut en lévitation). Arrivé en haut il bouscula un garde avec pour seule excuse un ''dégage'', puis il s'empressa d'atteindre ses appartements.

Haaaa je suis complètement dégueulasse…bon alors retirer les sangles de ma chemise de mailles, c'est fait…voilà elle est enlevée maintenant je passe au bain.

Shar prit un bain rapide juste de quoi changer son odeur corporelle et laver ses cheveux blanc neige (qui étaient devenus rouges sang par ailleurs). Apres sa toilette il s'habilla de sa belle tenue de prince en soie d'araignée, remit sa chemise de mailles (lavée) sous ses vêtements et il se regarda dans la glace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Shar gravi les multiples escaliers qui montaient vers le centre des académies de Menzoberranzan. Directement à droite se trouve Melee-Magthere l'école des guerriers où l'on enseigne les techniques de combat et autres tactiques de guerre Drow. En face le plus grand des bâtiments Tier Breche l'académie des arts et culture Drow. Ici les jeunes étaient endoctrinés et fanatisés à Lolth… Enfin sur la gauche une grande tour s'élevait : Sorcere l'académie de magie. Tous les elfes noirs savent que les mages sont plus respectés que les guerriers chez les Drows, hors Daé'Nalis lui avait su rester discret, c'était sans doute cela ainsi que ça grande maîtrise des arts magiques qui lui avaient permis de rester en vie, car chez les Drows celui qui ne se fait pas remarquer évitera plus facilement les coups… Shar gravit la tour Est jusqu aux laboratoires d'alchimie de Daé'Nalis et poussa la porte…

- Salutation Daé'Nalis second fils de la cinquième maison. Fit Shar en entrant dans le laboratoire sans frapper à la porte.

- Haaaa Shar'Auvryndar… Soupira le jeune mage. Il était de taille moyenne, sa corpulence frêle cachait sa grande force mentale, il était vêtu d'une robe de mage en soie d'araignée.

- Alors pourquoi veux tu me voir mon ami ? L'amitié reste un secret chez les Drow car elle est associée à la faiblesse…

- Et bien en faite ta mère Matrone ma charger de te donner ceci, un artéfact quel m'a commandé voilà bien des cycles… Le mage désigna un objet cylindrique sur le bureau.

- Ah … et bien je vais le prendre si telle est sa volonté, mais c'est quoi au juste ?

- Et bien cet objet peut intercepter n'importe quel flux de portail. Fit Daé'Nalis.

- Hum hum certes… Mais en clair ça donne quoi ? Dit Shar qui ne comprenait les mots du mage. Shar s'avait pertinemment que son ami était bien plus intelligent que lui mais quand même il se sentait toujours obligé de parler avec des mots que Shar ne pouvais comprendre.

- Ha oui bien sûr un cas concret pourrait mieux t'aider… et bien par exemple avec cet objet il est possible d'intercepter des voyageurs qui empruntent un portail. Ils peuvent ainsi être directement dirigés vers un autre portail qui s'ouvre par exemple dans la fosse aux esclaves. Dit Daé'Nalis un lueur pétillante dans les yeux.

- Hooooo… fit Shar pantois d'admiration devant le savoir-faire du mage. Ta famille peut être fière d'avoir un mage comme toi dans ces rangs …

- Oui surtout avec les rumeurs sur cette prochaine révolte des maisons mineurs …Dit d'un air inquiet le jeune mage.

- Qu'ils viennent… je les attends ces salopes ! Fit Shar d'un ton plus que froid et mauvais.

- Toujours prêt à te battre mon ami…

- J'espère être avec toi à tes côtés dans la mêlée…lorsque les combats éclateront…nous nous purgerons dans le sang de nos ennemis, dit Shar.

- Oui je garderai un œil sur toi Shar ! Railla le Drow

- Hum moi les deux. Renchérit Shar.

Ils rirent et parlèrent de diverses choses pendant prêt d'une heure, puit Shar prit sa précieuse cargaison et donna rendez-vous à Daé'Nalis dans deux jours au lac de la champignonnière.

Hum Mère doit se préparer à la guerre ; tous ces objets qu'elle collecte depuis des mois et les soldats qui ne quittent plus la place forte de la maison... Mère vous avez un plan pour moi, pas vrai et bien j'ai hâte ! Lorsque le moment viendra je vous servirais comme la plus puissante machine à tuer.


End file.
